bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bayonetta 2/@comment-189.250.84.87-20150103200657/@comment-2.96.16.54-20150104134335
Lol all the Lumen Sages were dead during the Witch Hunts and Balder was too busy trying to find Rosa. Bayonetta probably distanced herself from her mother because she knew she'd die. Did you see how depressed she looked when she saw a dead Rosa for the second time? I wouldn't want to get attached to someone just for my heart to be broken, especially if it happened twice. There was a lack of Umbra Witches was presumably because it was near the end of the Witch Hunts. I mean Worship's(?) Hierarchy entry says that it only appears when the battle near its end. Plus Resplendence's fucking beam probably killed a fuck ton of Umbra, and we don't even know if that's the only beam its shot, or even if its the only Resplendence. However, at the Clock Tower, you see a lot of Umbra Witches fighting angels in the background. Those who had survived to that point presumably tried to defend it, like Rosa. She even tells them to gather at the clock tower. Alruane couldn't of been expanded. She's a demoness intent on taking over Inferno. The game would've dragged out if we spent way longer on her. Bayonetta only needed to free Jeanne from her. The game isn't about Inferno, it's about the human realm. Bayonetta isn't 'outwitted'. Her overconfidence is tested. One thing I didn't like about Bayonetta in the first game is that she was near Mary-Sue level, with not much flaws or losses. Here, we see Bayonetta's pride come back and bite her in the ass with both Glamor and Valor attacking after they start getting dragged to Inferno. That doesn't make her weak. It makes her human. Her battles with Balder and Loptr? Loptr is pretty much a God. A smart, thinking God, unlike Jubileus. Bayonetta, whilst pretty smart, seems to overconfident and brute in battle, whilst Loptr utilizes tactics. It's also notable all of her battles with him are interrupted. The first time, Loki opens the Gates, and Loptr emotionally overloaded Bayonetta with feels. I mean everything she thought she knew about her father is tested. The second time, he's too busy, so he seeks the opportunity to knock her away. The third time, she gets cocky and tries to finish the fight early with her Infernal Demons, which gives Loptr the chance to absorb the eye. Of course her and Balder would tie? The eyes are the ultimate representation of Light and Darkness in the Human Realm, so they'd go to the strongest Lumen and Umbra. There's also the fact Balder is in his prime, looking very young, was very focused (a trait he definetley did not pass on to his daughter) and is Bayonetta's counterbalance as an Overseer. The game does have a focus. It's a character arc for Bayonetta and Balder. And actually, Enzo and Rodin arguably have bigger roles than the pastgame here. Enzo only appears in two chapters of Bayonetta 1, but in Bayonetta 2, he appears in three. Rodin appears (not including Gates of Hell visits) in about two chapters. Here, he appears in about five or six, once or twice holding Alruna and near Jeanne's coffin. Enzo, Rodin, Luka and Jeanne all had their personalities established in Bayonetta 1. Bayonetta and Balder, in comparision, were very bland. Bayonetta was just 'sexy', likes fighting, likes children. Balder was just posh, genocidal, religious. Both characters have been heavily expanded upon here. That's why Luka and Jeanne have less screen time. They've had their turns. Bayonetta 2 has to 'rehash' a lot of things because the first game was so fucking vague. The game had no focus on our world and Inferno and how they work, Balder pretty much had no backstory except from birthing Cereza, Bayonetta getting her memories back was just a plot device, rather than part of her character. Bayonetta always loses? She beats everything that's not Balder or Loptr. Hell, Valor and Glamor performed weak, desperate attacks that ended up benefitting Bayonetta in the end. Bayonetta doesn't beg to see Loki. She literally justs asks him 'Will I see you again?'. Hell, Loki probably was begging to see her, but kept it in. We all know how he attempts to be cold and cool. We've seen this during the Loki-Bayonetta bonding in Chapter V. Besides, Bayonetta's always been like that with her friend. She's like that one person who makes themselves seem like an utter bitch to maintain an air of supremacy and to stop themselves getting hurt, but when you get close to them, they're the sweetest thing. We saw hints of that with Jeanne. Actually, Jeanne said it in the first game. Bayonetta's afraid of fate. But not just hers own, but also other's. That's why she's so determined to rescue Jeanne. That's why she doesn't talk to Rosa. That's why she wants to see Loki again. She's afraid of being hurt by them going. Sorry for rehashing pretty much everything Grudge said, but I needed to vent my own two cents. What intrigues me more about the ending is that Bayonetta tells Loki to call her Cereza. When they first meet, she doesn't give two shits about what people call her. But at the end, she specifically asks to be called Cereza. I'm wondering if that'll be the name she uses from now on. I can see Enzo still referring to her as Bayonetta due to thinking Cereza is a name that barely suits her, and Luka calling her so in retalitation for Cheshire. Jeanne started calling her Cereza as soon as she got her memories back. Wanting to be called her name is a pretty big character development. It means she wants to be more open about herself, and not the Bayonetta 'persona' she picked up after losing her memory. Her personality seems to be returning to that of herself before she was sealed.